


Call Me Sexy, Call Me Hot (Call Me Anything But That)

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Anything For You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And of course there's smut, Barely there!Louis, Grumpy with a heart of gold!Zayn, M/M, Niall's biggest fan!Harry, Secret holder!Liam, Seriously Louis has like no real part in this, Shy! Niall, Silent and off screen, So much smut, a lot of smut, aka just Harry in general, or even many lines, which is just the way I like my Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hates being the cute one. Hates it. After Niall humiliates himself Zayn agrees to take him shopping for underwear to help seduce Harry. Let's just say, they have a few differences of opinions.</p><p>A.K.A. Niall is painfully shy and he needs Zayn to help him so that he feels sexy for his boyfriend Harry, who always calls him cute. Zayn helps but Niall is too embarrassed for it to go smoothly. The story takes place over several years across three different trips.</p><p>I got the idea from a post on tumblr (http://zapmanzayn.tumblr.com/post/95875863122/ziall-always-goes-shopping-together) because I see Narry in everything, including Ziall. I also needed something to write while people vote for how my other Narry story is going to go. This story isn't going to be particularly long, and I'll probably have all the chapters finished in a couple days, but I hope you all enjoy it.</p><p>**Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall is so red he’s afraid he looks like a tomato when he asks Zayn the first time. He walks up to Zayn’s hotel room and silently prays that Zayn and Liam have finally separated for the night. It takes him several moments to gather up the courage to knock on the door and he turns to leave several times. Finally he decides he’s going to do it when a very sleepy looking Zayn opens the door and asks “Mate what the hell are you doing? It’s 3 in the damn morning and I’m exhausted. Do you need something or are you just walking around in the hallway?”

“Um- I- Um-” Niall tries to respond but he’s flustered and more than a little embarrassed.

“Right then. Come back in the mornin’ when I’ve had sleep and you can form a sentence.” Zayn says and closes the door.

“I need you to teach me how to be sexy!” Niall yells through the door.

When the door opens it’s very slow and Zayn’s expression is unreadable. He stares at Niall for over a minute in complete unblinking silence. “Okay what the hell Niall? Did Louis put you up to this? I’m going to kill that little bugger. In the mornin. After I’ve slept. But then I’m going to kill him.” he says, his voice strained with anger and exhaustion.

“No, Zayn, Lou has nothing to do with this. I just-” Niall says. He murmurs something but it’s too quiet for Zayn to hear.

“Mate speak up, I don’t have the energy for whispers and shit right now.” Zayn says grumpily.

“I said I’m tired of being cute.” Niall doesn’t raise his eyes from the floor as he repeats himself.

“I don’t understand Nialler, did Harry say somethin to upset ya?” Zayn asks. His eyes are tired and somehow still fierce.

“No. I mean- he- he didn’t mean to upset me. I’m just so tired of him always telling me I’m cute. I don’t want my boyfriend to only think I’m cute, ya know? I want him to think I’m sexy-” Niall responds. “I want him to think ‘Damn!’ when he looks at me, like Liam does when he looks at you.”

“Niall, mate, I’m sure Harry thinks you’re sexy. I mean don’t ya think he would’ve been, and excuse me for saying this because you know how he is, a little less likely to sleep with you if he didn’t find you attractive?” Zayn asks, waving Niall into his room.

Niall walks in and sits on the bed. Only after a loud snore does he realize Liam is passed out spread eagle in the bed, with nothing covering him but a sheet. He blushes again and tries to scurry past Zayn out the door. Zayn grabs him by the wrist and drags him back. He turns on a lamp and says “Don’t worry about him, he sleeps like you would not believe. He’ll be out til six or so and then he’ll pop up like a damn daisy. It’s annoying as all hell, but very predictable.”

Niall hesitates before he decides to sit in a chair across from the bed. Liam may be asleep, but a big part of him is not, and Niall doesn’t want to be near that. “I never said Harry doesn’t find me attractive. I said he doesn’t think I’m sexy. He always calls me cute. Always. Like even when I’m trying to get him all hot sometimes. It’s mortifyin’.”

“Oh, I get it. You want him to call you sexy specifically. Like, I get ya. Well tell me what you’re working with here.” Zayn says, relaxing onto the bed around Liam’s sleeping body.

“I’m workin with nothin Zayn. Harry has those curls, ya know? And Liam has the abs. And Louis has that giant arse. And you have the tall, dark, and sexy thing. I have braces. I have braces and an arse that’s too squidgy for a tattoo and baby fat and freckles. I’m working with exactly nothin.” Niall whisper-yells.

“Nialler calm down. You are not working with nothing and you know it. You have that whole corruptible vibe going. And you’re funny. Funny is hot sometimes. Lord knows most of the time Liam is only funny because he isn’t funny.”

“Corruptible vibe? Are you saying I’m the pop star equivalent of a school girl costume Zayn? Seriously, fuck off.” Niall says, not bothering to keep his voice down anymore. He gets up to storm out and gets as far as the door before Zayn grabs his wrist again. “Niall stop. I’m tired and you know you can’t hold anything I say when I’m tired against me.” Zayn says quietly.

“You’re always tired Zayn. You could snort coke and you would still try and sneak a nap.” Niall says quietly, too mad to even look back at Zayn.

“Fair point. I’m just having trouble here.” Zayn says and pulls Niall in for a hug. “Have you tried spicing things up? Like handcuffs and stuff? A little kink maybe?” 

“No!” Niall almost yells, he catches himself and then continues in a whisper. “No, I couldn’t- I mean- I’m Catholic for god’s sake Zayn. Bein gay is about all the kink I can muster without bein afraid of hell-fire.”

Zayn takes a sharp inhale as Niall pushes him away by the ribs. Niall is deceptively strong, and Zayn forgets it more often than not. He’s about to say something when another voice simply says “Underwear.” Niall jumps into the wall and slides down to the carpet screaming. It would be funny if it hadn’t scared the hell out of Zayn too, he’s just too tired to jump or scream.

“What the feckin hell? You said he was asleep!” Niall yells.

“Harry likes underwear. A lot. He told me a bunch of stuff once while you were all getting wasted. His favorite thing is underwear. Buy some new underwear.” Liam says rolling over to face the other two boys who are both mortified.

“Well now that you’ve decided to embarrass me into oblivion by lettin me know you’re awake, mind lettin me know what kind of underwear my boyfriend likes? Ya know, for future reference. Because you know what my boyfriend likes in bed apparently.” Niall says. His face is red and his eyebrows are narrowed, and even Liam has to admit to himself that Niall looks pretty damn cute when he’s angry.

“He likes tight underwear. Um- spandex and stuff. Leather sometimes. He’s not really interested in the lacy stuff apparently, but he said that wouldn’t stop him from trying it once or twice. Oh and jockstraps. Says ‘they lift the arse and it’s amazing.’ or something.” Liam says. He’s too embarrassed to admit this to Niall while looking in his eyes though.

“So I should buy new underwear. Oh god, is there anything else? Something less embarrassing to buy maybe?” Niall asks. He’s humiliated at this point, but it’s worth it if, even once, he can get Harry to look at him some way that doesn’t make him feel cute instead of sexy.

“Not that I can remember. He was pretty focused on underwear at the time. I have no idea why, because I was talking to him about footie and then he just started in on it.” Liam says, trying to get Niall to forgive him for something he didn’t really do wrong.

“Alright, I’ll um- I guess I’ll go get some new pants. Fantastic.” Niall says when he stands up.

Zayn hesitates before he says it. He really tries not to because he’s tired and he knows this is a bad decision. This is an awful idea and people will get the wrong idea if they’re seen in the shop together. It could ruin everything. “I’ll go with you. We’ll act like we’re out shopping for clothes, Li can get Lou and Haz to go out to to distract the majority of the paps, and when the paps lose interest in us, we’ll sneak somewhere that sells stuff like that, alright? Nobody will know a thing.” he says it anyways. Damn Niall, damn him for being like a little brother to Zayn. A little brother that needs help picking out underwear for his boyfriend’s apparent underwear kink.

Niall flies at Zayn and gives him a hug. “Thanks Z. Thank you so much. I would have died.”

Zayn hugs him back then walks him to the door. “Come meet me at around one or so, and then we’ll go. Now go or I won’t have enough sleep to be sneaky.” he says and he gives Niall a soft smile when he walks away.

“Alright Payne, spill it. What else did boozy Haz tell you. And don’t lie and say nothing because your mouth twitched like it does when you say you haven’t eaten a candy bar, but we both know you’re lying.” Zayn says while he jumps on top of Liam.

“What twitch? I don’t have a twitch.” Liam says, feigning innocence. It’s not very convincing because his lip twitches again and this time he’s acutely aware of the occurrence. “Alright fine, yes he told me some things.”

“Well? Spill it!” Zayn says. He’s secretly a huge lover of gossip.

“He told me a few things he like done to him in bed. Positions and other things, you know?” Liam says, a smile spreads across his face because he knows Zayn will beg him for details, even if it takes all night to get them.

“Tell me Lee-yum!” Zayn whines. He pouts and it drives Liam wild, he has no idea why.

“How bout I show you instead?” Liam asks with a cheeky eyebrow wiggle. Before Zayn can respond Liam flips him over and lays on top of him. He holds both of Zayn’s wrists with one hand and uses the other to tie his wrists together with the sheet.

Zayn just says “Remind me to thank Haz in the morning.”

Liam smirks and then ties Zayn’s wrists to the headboard. He tries to make sure the knots are tight enough that the brown boy underneath his thighs cant escape. He asks Zayn to test it out, and when Zayn confirms that he can’t get out of it, Liam gets out of the bed. Zayn looks confused until Liam leans down and whispers “We’ll see how funny you think I am in the morning Zayn. Maybe then I’ll show you what he told me about.”

“Li, Lee-yum James Payne you let me up right now!” Zayn continues to struggle and cry out but it’s useless. Liam pulls up his trousers, buttons them, and walks out the door, stopping only to blow a kiss at Zayn before he leaves. 

“I am going to kill Liam. Harry and Niall too. And Louis just for the hell of it.” Zayn fumes. He tugs against his restraints for a while, but he gets nowhere. finally he gives up and uses his elbows to get a pillow under his head and tries to get some sleep. It's not very restful, but in his dreams he's getting revenge and that's all that really matters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this story as a cute little drabble to take up my time. Sadly, I am apparently incapable of writing a fic free of drama and this story has taken on a life of it's own. It took on human form, bashed me over the head with my own computer, bound and gagged me (not even in a fun naughty way), and decided it wanted to take a completely different direction. 
> 
> This won't be short and it won't be pretty. Well sometimes it will be pretty and fluffy, but not always. I hope you all appreciate angst because the story has decided to will be rife with it. I'll be writing this and my Ski Lift!Au so the chapters will come alternately. Have fun watching the soap opera that is my mind. And comment. I really love comments, even if they aren't even relevant to the story like "You're bad at this. Kill yourself!" or "Stop writing! Please, for the love of god, stop!". Those are so funny.

Breakfast is a mess. The boys all meet in Louis’ room because it’s the most centralized but the vibe in the room is unusually tense. Liam won’t make eye contact with Zayn and is sitting clear across the room from him. He also seems to be nursing the right side of his face. Niall, who is usually a delight in the morning is completely silent and barely eating the one piece of toast he got for himself, let alone the plate of food Harry brought to him. And Zayn is wearing a mask made of iron and anger. Louis is trying to diffuse it by dancing around with underwear on his head. Liam, Zayn, and Niall are not amused.

“Okay what is this? What’s going on here with the silence and glaring you three?” Harry asks. His voice is slower and deeper than usual in the mornings, Niall can’t help the shivers it sends down his spine.

“It’s nothin babes. Jus slept weird, thas all.” Niall says. He moves and sits on Harry’s lap and nuzzles into his neck. “And ya know how those two are in the mornin’s. Zayn’s just a grump because Li wakes him up early when he goes for workouts sometimes. Ain’t that right Zayn?” Niall asks, sending him a look he hopes conveys ‘Please show mercy, please please please.’

Zayn is unmoved by Niall’s begging glances. “No Liam is an arse. Fuck off.”

Louis mistakes the moment for one he can diffuse through teasing. “Well sounds like one of the lovebirds is turning into a vulture today. What’s the matter Zeezee? Leemo couldn’t go a fourth time? Oh wait, did he say your ass looked fat in the french maid uniform? No, I know, he didn’t want to tie you up.”As usual, Louis is very very wrong.

Liam, who has been uncharacteristically neutral during this whole mess, coughs toast crumbs everywhere and runs to the bathroom.Zayn however is not in any mood. His eyes turn a shade that is near indistinguishable from black. He stands up and yanks Niall off of Harry’s lap. Harry begins to protest, but one look from Zayn and he falls silent. Niall mouths quiet apologies at Harry until the door closes behind them. When they get a bit down the hall Niall tries to ask “Zayn what the hell?”, but he only makes it through the angry boy’s name before Zayn pushes him into his hotel room and tells him to stay there until one. He won’t make eye contact with Niall.

Niall is scared of Zayn when he’s like this but he can’t just let one of his best mates walk around like a human thundercloud all morning. “Zayn wait-” he says. When Zayn turns around he knows it’s a mistake, but he presses forward because he loves Zayn like an older brother. “Zayn, talk to me. I haven’t seen you this mad since Lou replaced your shampoo with honey and lemon juice.” 

Zayn’s glare darkens and Niall is only eighty percent sure he imagined a few literal sparks fly out of Zayn’s eyes. “For the record, I told him that was a bad prank and I tried to warn you. I was just too late.” Niall says worriedly.

Zayn glares so hard that Niall is sure he is being torn apart on a subatomic level, molecule by molecule, but he hasn’t noticed because the immense amount of fear he’s feeling is numbing the pain. He’s snapped back to reality when Zayn pushes past him into the room and slams the door shut. He picks up a pillow and Niall realizes that, instead of being dissolved by pure anger, Zayn has decided to smother him to death. He really never should have gone to Zayn that late. Honestly, it was a colossal, apparently life ending, mistake.

Zayn holds the pillow to his own face and screams for what feels like forever and Niall just closes his eyes and prepares to meet St. Peter and explain why he’s been having butt sex. Niall stops reciting the rosary when he realizes Zayn’s screaming has turned into shallow sobs, barely audible from where he’s huddled behind the pillow in the corner. Niall’s heart breaks and he sits next to Zayn, praying this moment isn’t his last on this beautiful planet.

“Zayn mate, what- What’s wrong?” Niall asks cautiously.

“Liam said he wants to take a break from me. He said he isn’t sure we can be together any more. He thinks I don’t love him as much as he loves me.” Zayn chokes out each word between sobs and each one hits Niall like a hammer.

“What the hell? That doesn’t sound like him at all. And besides, everyone knows you’re so gone for him it’s crazy. You two are like soul mates, only without the massive cheesiness of calling it soul mates.” Niall says. He holds Zayn through the sobs until the darker boy’s breathing is under control.

“We had a fight this morning because of stuff that happened last night.” Zayn says. His nose is running and his eyes look like they’re going to swell shut. Whatever else he may be, Zayn Malik is not a pretty crier. 

“Is it my fault? Is he mad that I came to you so late? Because I swear I meant to come earlier, I jus thought you might be naked.” Niall admits sheepishly.

“It’s not your fault. Remember when I said I didn’t think he was funny?” Zayn asks. Niall only nods in response, so Zayn continues. “Well, he tied me to the bed all night as revenge. He made me think it was sexy and then he just left me alone and tied up all night.”

Niall stifles a laugh as if his life depends on it, which it almost certainly does. Zayn barely notices though. “When he came back to the room this morning to untie me... I kind of punched him in the face. Hard. Like really hard. My hand hurts so much Ni, like I punched a wall. So I yelled at him that he’s as hard as a brick wall because he’s as funny as one. He called me a self obsessed little faggot.”

Niall gasps because this is so unlike Liam. This sounds almost unreal, but the look of hurt in Zayn’s tear stained eyes tells him it isn’t. Zayn can’t lie when he’s upset, because he wears his heart on his sleeve. “Anyway we kept fighting and then he said he thought we should take a break from each other because we don’t seem compatible. He thinks I’m just using him for the moment and I’m going to leave him.”

Niall is left in stunned silence. The exchange has rattled his world. Zayn and Liam were the couple against which he measured his and Harry’s relationship. In fact, Zayn and Liam had been the ones to get Harry and Niall to admit to each other that they liked them. Zayn and Liam had set everything up for Niall and Harry’s first date. Zayn and Liam even surprised them with a cake on their one year anniversary. They had always been the stable foundation of the group, ever since Harry and Louis had walked in on them kissing at Harry’s bungalow back in the X-Factor days.

Niall is so mad at Liam he can’t even speak. He tries to get up bu Zayn pulls him back down. “Stop. You can’t blame him. I hit him and I insulted him. Hell, he may even be right. I am a terrible boyfriend.” He says. Tears well back up in his eyes and Niall pulls him in for a hug. He only puts up a little struggle before he cuddles into Niall’s side instead.

“Listen mate, I won’t pretend to know about how you two function away from the group. You guys can be pretty private. But I know you love him and he loves you. Liam has a bad sense of humor and you’re kind of a grump. Your relationship isn’t public so there’s that stress too. You’re both so young and have the whole world on your shoulders, but you guys just need to let off some steam. Take a day apart and Leemo will come running back. He’ll realize he’s been a right arse and you need each other.” Niall says. It doesn’t sound as encouraging as he wants but Zayn smiles anyway.

“Alright. Alright yeah. Spending all day with Lou and Haz is enough to send anyone running away.” Zayn says and he laughs. He really laughs. “Alright let’s go buy you some kinky shite so your boyfriend will realize you’re a man and not a puppy.”

Niall sticks his tongue out and then says “He doesn’t think I’m a puppy Zayn. He just thinks I’m cute. You make it weird.”

“Thas my specialty mate.” Zayn says after he stands up. He sticks out a hand and pulls Niall up. 

“Well keep your specialty to yourself. Today is mortifyin enough without you makin weird jokes about me boyfriend.” Niall says. He’s smiling but he’s positive his nerves are showing, because Zayn smiles softly and just nods.

Niall starts to walk to the door when Zayn grabs his hand. Niall turns but Zayn won’t meet his eyes. “He will come back won’t he Niall?”

Niall pulls Zayn in for a hug and is surprised when he doesn’t resist. “I’m positive Z. You two belong together.” Niall says. He wants to believe it, but right now he just isn't quite sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Alert!!! There is some serious, if not particularly well written, smut in this chapter. By the way I use italics to represent a memory. That should be fairly obvious when you read it, but just in case it isn't here's a warning.

It was a mistake. All of this is a huge mistake. Niall made a mistake when he agreed to go shopping. He mad a mistake when he started dating Harry. He made a mistake when he auditioned for X-factor. In fact he made a mistake ever leaving his mother’s womb. He’s going to die and it’s all his own fault.

“Zayn I am not buying that!” Niall whispers and somehow still screeches. It is very much not the first time today.

“Mate it was just a suggestion.” Zayn says. His smile tells Niall that he knew exactly how the blonde boy would react.

“Why does it have a lock? Why would underwear even need a lock? Why is half of it metal?” Niall actually whispers this time. The panic hasn’t left his voice but at least the security guard at the door isn’t laughing anymore.

“It’s for chastity play mate. You know, so you can’t cum.” Zayn tells him calmly, like this isn’t the way Niall is going to die.

“What the hell is the point of that?” Niall yells. The security guard is laughing again and Niall turns a deep shade of pink.

“I don’t really know honestly. Liam didn’t like it at all. He was very cross that night.” Zayn responds with a smile.

“Oh God Z! I don’t need to know that! I don’t need to know that at all. Why would you te- Wait- wait. When did you even have time to buy this kind of thing? And why would you buy it?” Niall starts melodramatically, but turns inquisitive towards the end.

“Eh I saw it on this site and I was curious. I sent one of the body guards to buy it for me last month while we were in London.” Zayn says casually as he puts it back on the rack.

“You what? Why- How- Why would you ask a security guard do that? Why would they do it?” Niall sputters out.

“I mean I paid him for it. Paul wouldn’t just grab that because I batted my eyes and said pretty please.” Zayn says while browsing through the racks for something that will fit Niall’s thin waist.

“PAUL?” Niall yells. The security guard is laughing so hard Niall is afraid he’ll pass out.

“Mate if you don’t breathe soon you’ll drop dead” Zayn shouts over to him. “Anyway what about these?” He asks holding up a pair of black briefs with a hole about an inch around missing from the front.

Niall blushes but admits “They’re kinda sexy. I couldn’t wear those though.”

Zayn smiles and says “The hole too big? They have other sizes for that, don’t worry.”

He picks up another pair, this time in red, and hands them to Niall. Niall immediately puts them back and picks up a pair in deep purple with a much larger hole. Zayn’s eyebrows shoot all the way to his hairline and he says “Nice mate!”

He tries to high five the shorter lad but Niall just turns a hue close to scarlet and walks away. “Seriously Nialler, I never would have guessed. I mean you’re so skinny. How do you even walk around with that thing?” He says.

“I pay Paul to carry it around behind me.” Niall jokes. “Now shut up because the cashier isn’t deaf. I’m already paying her enough for her to turn off the cameras and close the store. That contract can only keep her quiet if you don’t give her too much information to keep to herself.” His tone is serious and his eyes are hard, well as hard as Niall’s eyes can be, which isn’t very. He’s even cute when he’s trying to be mad.

“Fine. Fine. Don’t beat me with that pool noodle between your legs.” Zayn giggles out. He ducks just in time to avoid the ball gag that Niall hurls at his face.

“Anyways you arse, what do you think of this?” Niall asks while he holds up a g-string with a leprechaun face on the pouch.

“I thought the point of this trip was so that Haz would stop calling you cute? Those are not sexy.” Zayn says. He tries to say it nicely, but Niall’s smile falls anyway.

“But you said that funny can be sexy.” Niall says with a trace of a pout.

“Funny in a person can be sexy. Funny in underwear isn’t sexy unless it’s Jake Gyllenhaal in Jar-head. That was sexy.” Zayn retorts. He really is trying to spare Niall’s feelings, but Liam is creeping back into his mind.

_Zayn is sitting on one of the couches on the second bus. He’s trying to pick through the dvds for something to watch. They really need to get some new ones. They can only watch Harry’s season’s of Friends so many times. Louis stopped the bus about twenty minutes ago to switch to the sleeping bus with Niall and Harry, so Liam and Zayn are the only ones left on the bus. “Hey babe!” Liam shouts from the loo._

_Zayn turns to look as Liam slides open the door. Liam is standing there with nothing on but a spiked dog collar, leather briefs with a zipper in the front, and combat boots. Zayn almost laughs but before he can Liam smacks the riding crop he’s holding against the wall. “Come here. Now.” Liam commands._

_Before Zayn can stop himself, he’s on his feet. He’s halfway to Zayn before he can even wonder why he’s so mesmerized. He reaches Liam and the riding crop lifts his chin up. “You will do exactly as I say. Do you understand?” Liam asks, his voice is hard, but not angry._

_“Y-Yes” Zayn responds. He stutters because he realizes his jeans are trapping him in way too tight._

_Liam smacks Zayn’s chest with the riding crop. Zayn flinches but doesn’t cry out. The spot stings, but that just turns Zayn on more. “You will call me sir.” Liam says._

_“Yes sir.” Zayn barks out. Liam circles behind his back._

_“Take of your shirt and trousers boy.” Liam commands. He punctuates the sentence by slapping the riding crop against a table._

_“Yes sir. Right away sir.” Zayn says after flinching. He quickly complies with Liam’s demands. In seconds he’s left standing there in nothing but his skintight black Calvin Kleins which are beginning to soak through from the precum gathering at the end of Zayn’s erection._

_Liam rummages around in his gym bag for a second and then slaps a collar around Zayn’s neck and attaches cuffs to each of Zayn’s wrists, which are now behind his back. A silvery chain attaches each of the cuffs to each other and the collar. Liam slides the riding crop down Zayn’s spine and it gives him shivers. Liam slowly circles back around Zayn and stops directly in front of him. “_

_If you want me to stop just say so, okay?” Liam asks. All the hardness has gone out of his face and Zayn’s heart swells a little, because even in the middle of this fantasy Liam obviously has thought about a lot about, the first thing on his mind is Zayn’s comfort._

_He runs the crop down Zayn’s chest and then reaches down roughly. He grabs Zayn’s leaking member and tugs roughly on it. Zayn moans until a sharp sting burns itself into his cheek.It takes nearly five seconds for him to realize that Liam has struck him with the crop but then Liam says “Silence. You will only make noise when I tell you to boy.”_

_Zayn almost walks away but then Liam pushes him down onto his knees. His cock gives a twitch in his boxer briefs and Zayn feels almost embarrassed by how hot he finds the whole situation. Liam unzips the front of his briefs, pulls his throbbing cock out, and gives one simple command. “Suck”_

_Zayn reaches greedily for Liam’s dick and gasps at the cold of the chains touching his back. Liam smacks Zayn’s other cheek with the crop and says “Tisk tisk boy. I didn’t say touch, now did I?”_

_“No sir.” Zayn responds. He’s turned on even more by how Liam’s voice has gotten heavy with lust._

_“What did I say boy?” Liam asks, propping Zayn’s chin up with the tool in his hand._

_“Suck sir.” Zayn says. Every time Liam calls him boy his cock gives a twitch, and now he’s almost painfully hard._

_“And do you suck dick with your hands boy?” Liam asks, never breaking eye contact with Zayn._

_“No sir. I do it with my mouth sir.” Zayn says, his voice eager._

_“Then suck boy.” Liam says, pulling Zayn roughly towards his cock. His fingers are tightly tangled in Zayn’s hair and it’s so hot Zayn can barely stand it. Zayn hungrily starts sucking on Liam’s hard dick, his tongue swirls around in Liam’s foreskin and Liam moans unabashedly. Zayn tries to swallow Liam down to the hilt but he’s just to long and thick. Zayn chokes a little and pulls back. Liam doesn’t like that and decides to take control._

_He drops the crop onto the bus floor and forcibly grabs Zayn’s hair with both hands. Before he pushes his dick into Zayn’s mouth he gives a questioning look. Zayn nods silently and Liam smiles just a little. He pushes his cock between Zayn’s greedy lips. He pulls the brown boy up and down on his cock, moaning louder and louder with each motion. Zayn moans with each little thrust Liam gives with his hips. Liam feels his orgasm building closer and closer. It takes all the willpower he has to stop Zayn._

_Zayn looks up questioning. Liam starts “ Can I- I mean- Can-” He sighs and takes a deep breath. His face hardens and he asks “ Do you want me to fuck you boy?”_

_“Yes sir. Oh please sir. Please fuck me sir.” Zayn begs. He’s not even ashamed with how desperate his voice is. He wants Liam inside him and he wants it now. Liam wastes no time lifting Zayn onto the table, ripping off his briefs, and pulling a bottle of lube out of his gym bag._

_After thoroughly lubing up his fingers he brings them to Zayn’s hole. The brown boy has his feet on Liam’s shoulders and it gives him a great angle to slip his finger into Zayn. Zayn stifles a moan, biting his lip. Liam tells him “You can make noise now boy.”_

_The moan Zayn lets out is loud and desperate. He cries out in ecstasy as Liam adds a second finger, and a third, widening him up to fit Liam’s admittedly massive girth. Finally when he believes Zayn is stretched enough to fit his cock, he demands “Tell me what you want boy.”_

_“I want you to fuck me sir. Please sir.” Zayn begs. His head flies from side to side because he can’t get enough. He’s pushing his hips down on Liam’s fingers and the sight of him, sweaty, bound, and ravished is almost enough to bring Liam to orgasm right there. Liam pulls his fingers out and Zayn cries out at the loss. They stopped using condoms about a month before after they agreed to be exclusive and had a test for STIs, so Liam doesn’t bother with one. He lubes his cock thoroughly and lines himself up with Zayn’s hungry hole._

_He thrusts all the way into Zayn at once and Zayn throws his head back and moans. Liam’s pace is fast and hard from the very beginning. Zayn is practically screaming and Liam is slamming into him so hard his thighs begin to sting. He grabs hold of Zayn’s leaking prick and pumps in time with his own thrusts. Zayn’s moaning is getting more out of breath and Liam knows the boy is getting close. “Cum for me boy.”_

_As soon as the words are out of his mouth Zayn’s entire body shudders and he screams with the force of his climax. Ribbons of cum shoot all the way onto Zayn’s chest and even onto his chin. He looks so wrecked and that sight finishes the last of Liam’s endurance. He pulls out of the limp boy beneath him and gives a final tug. He shoots so hard his knees buckle and he slams his hand into the table to brace himself. His cum splatters all over Zayn, leaving the boy positively covered in streams of white, which contrast almost beautifully with his dark skin._

_“Fuck Li that was so fucking hot.” Zayn pants out. Liam’s vision is still a little blurry but he smiles that puppy dog smile of his and Zayn knows Liam enjoyed it as much as he did._

_“You were okay with it? I didn’t hurt you did I? You weren’t mad when I smacked you?” Liam asks. His dominating persona is immediately gone from his mind, and replaced with his concern for his lover._

_Zayn sits up and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. He plants a light kiss on Liam’s nose and says “I loved it Lee-yum. You should do that more often. I like you all in charge like this.”_

_Liam blushes and asks “Really? I just wanted to try it once, but if you like it maybe we could try it again some time.”_

_“Oh god yes sir.” Zayn says with a smile. They decide to take a shower after Liam takes off Zayn’s collar and his own. They pack everything up and slip into the small stall together. They spend most of the time slowly kissing under the lukewarm spray until it gets cold. Finally they dry themselves off and dress in boxers and t-shirts. They collapse on the couch and put in a disc of Friends, but neither of them really pays attention. They’re far more interested in how their fingers lock together._

_They hardly notice when the bus stops and Louis gets back on the bus. “Ni and Haz are doing each other!” he screams dramatically as he enters. Zayn laughs and Liam just raises a questioning eyebrow._

_Louis collapses on their laps and says something, but it’s muffled by Liam’s thighs. Zayn laughs and Liam pushes Louis onto the floor. “Ouch. What the hell Li? I’m suffering over here!”_

_“Let them have it Louis. They just started dating.” Liam says._

_“You know Iiked Harry too Liam. I accept that he picked that leprechaun with the snaggle teeth over me, but they don’t have to shag each other while I’m in the bunk below them.” Louis says with a pout._

_“I know Lou, but what happened happened. Don’t be mean to or about Niall, especially around me. Come in and watch some Friends. Calm down.” Liam says forcefully. “ON the other couch!” he yells when Louis tries to lay on them again._

_“Fine! I was gonna grab a coke anyway you twat.” Louis says. Zayn and Liam go back to Friends while Louis gets a soda. Both of them about jump out of their skins when a sharp ‘Crack’ sounds through the bus. “Guys, um what is this?” Louis says, holding the riding crop in his hand._

_Liam turns a shade of scarlet so deep he could have been sun burned instead of just embarrassed. Zayn on the other hand collapses in a fit of giggles straight into Liam’s lap. Louis just rolls his eyes until his irises disappear and angrily yells “How is it that I have the best arse in this group of five gay guys, and yet it’s the only one not getting fucked?”_

_Zayn laughs so hard he can barely breath and Liam tries to phase his body into the couch out of sheer humiliation. When Zayn can finally catch his breath he lifts up and gives Liam a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t let him embarrass you Lee-yum. Just go give him a smack with it. He’ll shut up when you tell him to call you sir. I sure did.” he whispers in his boyfriend’s ear._

_“Oh my god Zayn!” Liam cries as he covers his face with one hand and his groin with the other. Louis just groans and goes to the extra sofa in the back of the bus._

_“I swear to god, I’m going to kill all of you four one of these days. I hate being the single one” he whines. Zayn laughs more and kisses Liam again. He hopes this lasts forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have to say this smut was particularly hard to write. Not just because I'm awful at writing smut, but because I am not interested in S&M like at all. I did it that way though, because I always felt like it fit the Ziam relationship very well. I just feel like they'd both be into that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Alert! Yes I know, there's a lot of smut in this story, but I love it and most of you do too apparently. Most of the kudos I got were after the last chapter. Anyway I wanted to let you guys know that this story will have it's chapter written alternately now with my Narry Ski Lift! AU, as today ends the voting for that story. I'll try to write a chapter for each story on alternate days so that you guys don't have to wait. 
> 
> Anyways leave me comments to let me know if you like the direction the story is going. I know it's supposed to be mainly Narry but the Ziam love has just become so central to the story that I just can't resist writing it. The Narry is forthcoming though, don't worry.

Zayn hears his name being called from somewhere far away, almost as if it were from underwater. Suddenly his shoulder stings and there a very angry cloud of yellow in front of him. “Zayn! Zayn Javaad Malik!” the cloud rumbles. Zayn surfaces from the tide-like pull of the memory when his body starts shaking back and forth. “Zayn for God’s sake come back to reality! Zayn!” Niall yells in his face.

“What?” Zayn yells back, pushing Niall off him so hard he flies into a rack of school girl outfits.

“Zayn, mate, you’ve been catatonic for like ten minutes. We were gonna take you to the hospital if you didn’t come back soon.” Niall says. There’s no trace of anger in his voice, just concern for his friend.

“I’m sorry. I just- I was thinking about Li.” Zayn says, pulling Niall back to his feet. Niall starts to speak but Zayn silences him and says “Don’t, don’t say anything, please. I’m fine. Really.”

Niall looks concerned but not surprised at Zayn’s stoicism. He’s supposed to be the silent mysterious type after all, even if he is actually more of the sensitive quiet type with his heart on his sleeve. They’re in public and he has an image to maintain. “Alright, well then let’s go back to the hotel.”Niall says. His concern is evident in his eyes, but Zayn sees something else too. Disappointment.

“NO!” He yells. “I mean no Nialler, we came here for you. Let’s get you something that’ll make Haz follow you around like a puppy dog.” He says, trying to cover his shout with a tender smile.

“Are you sure?” Niall asks, his concern is slightly eclipsed by his hope and Zayn can’t help it.

“Of course Nialler. You’ll look spectacular, I promise. Haz’ll drool so much it floods his room and you have to shag in the hall.” Zayn says laughing. He’s upset but Niall is too amazing of a friend to disappoint by bailing out before they’ve found anything.

“Gross Z! Why are you so weird?” Niall says, pushing him away. His voice sounds unamused but he can’t hide his relief and excitement on his face.

“I told you, it’s my thing. Now do you think Harry would prefer you in a g-string or ass-less chaps?” Zayn asks, a smile playing lightly across his lips. Niall’s cheeks inflame so brightly they look like they’re glowing.

“I-I- I don’t know. I don’t know what he likes.” Niall looks like he’s about to burst into tears. “I don’t know what Harry likes because he didn’t tell me! He told Liam. He told Liam what he finds sexy but not me. He told Liam because he doesn’t find me sexy. I’m- I’m just CUTE!” Niall yells, but before he can break down all the way Zayn pulls him in for a hug.

“Nialler he told Liam because he was smashed. Harry loves you so much it almost makes Lou and I vomit. If he didn’t tell you about this, it’s because he’s embarrassed, not because he doesn’t think you’re sexy.” Zayn says softly, holding the small boy in his arms as if he could protect him from anything.

“But why would he be embarrassed? I’d do anything for him. Well within reason. No like fire or ritual sacrifice or anything, but this is so simple.” Niall asks the question so earnestly that Zayn almost doesn’t laugh. Almost.

“Niall, if I tell you something, do you promise to keep it yourself?” He asks. Niall nods furiously and Zayn laughs again. “Alright there you bobble head, I’ll tell you. Liam used to be the bottom in our relationship.”

Niall rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Zayn that’s not something I needed to know.” he says miserably.

“Listen to the rest then you twat.” Zayn says grumpily

 

_Zayn is panting heavily, thrusting into Liam and squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to keep his orgasm at bay. Liam is writhing beneath him, his wrists bound to the bed posts with silk scarves. There’s a muffled pounding on the wall from the room next door, but neither of them are paying any attention._

_“Oh fuck Zayn. Oh I’m going to-” Liam cries before he cums all over his abs, arching his back all the way off the bed. Zayn slides out of Liam when he arches away, but he isn’t phased. He quickly reaches down, rips off his condom, and tugs rapidly until he cums, spurting onto Liam’s quivering thighs._

_He collapses onto Liam who tries to hold him. The scarves keep his arms bound to the side instead. Zayn ribs his hands down Liam’s sweat soaked torso, savoring the way the muscles glisten beneath his hands. He’s startled when Liam speaks. He’s usually quiet for a while after sex. “Can I ask you something babe?” he asks in almost a whisper. Zayn can hear the nerves in his voice._

_“Course Li. Anything.” Zayn responds, curious to what could make his knight in shining armor nervous._

_“I- I was- Nothing. Never mind. It’s nothing.” Liam says. A blush is staining his cheeks and his long straight hair is hiding his eyes._

_Zayn pushes himself into a sitting position and asks “Lee-yum, what is it?”_

_“Nothing babe. Just never mind.” Liam says. He tries to push himself into a sitting position too, but his feet are having trouble gaining traction on the sheets. Zayn braces his feet against Liam’s so he can sit up. The gesture is just one little show of the synchronicity that makes their relationship so comfortable, even after only a few months._

_“Li, don’t give me that. Please ask me. If you don’t I’ll tell Louis you have a secret and he and Harry will pester you until you blurt it out at some incredibly inconvenient and public time.” Zayn jokes._

_“No! Please just forget about it. Really, it’s not important.” Liam blushes again. Zayn pulls out his phone and shows his boyfriend where he’s selected Louis from his contacts. “Fine! God you’re so mean.” Liam pouts. “I was just- I was wondering-” the rest of his sentence is too quiet for Zayn to hear, even from only a few feet away._

_“Lee-yum, please just ask me. I’m getting worried here.” Concern has soaked into Zayn’s tone, obliterating the humor in it’s wake._

_“Oh babe it’s nothing bad. At least I hope you don’t think it is.” Liam says with a renewed blush. “I was just wondering if next time we- we could switch places.”_

_“Of course babe.” Zayn says. Liam beams at that. “We’ve never tired cowgirl. I think you’d look good bouncing up and down on me while I’m tied to the bed instead.” he says, in his best seductive voice._

_“Oh. Okay. Yeah that sounds great babe.” Liam says, his smile has faltered, but only momentarily._

_“Li? Is that not what you meant?” Zayn asks._

_“No babe, that sounds great. Right hot.” Liam says._

_Zayn doubts and he crawls over, wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist and draping his arms over the broad sweaty shoulders of his boyfriend. He kisses up Liam’s glistening neck and nibbles at the spot where the ear meets the neck. It drives Liam crazy and he starts moaning. It’s always been Liam’s biggest weakness. “Li. You wouldn’t happen to be lying to me now would you?” Zayn asks. His hands have wandered down Liam’s strong chest and are playing lightly with Liam’s sensitive nipples._

_“No. I’m not I swear.” Liam moans out. He’s kissing Zayn’s smooth shoulders and Zayn is starting to feel a rise from Liam’s prick. He experimentally grinds down, rubbing his ass on Liam’s growing erection and Liam gasps._

_“Yes you are Li.” Zayn says teasingly._

_“No, no I swear Zayn.” Liam says breathlessly. His hips betray him though, bucking up against Zayn, seeking some relief._

_“Liam I’m going to ask you a question and I need you to answer honestly now.” Zayn breathes in his ear, his hips grinding down again. Liam is fully hard now and Zayn is nervous and excited at the prospect of what he’s about to do._

_“Yes, anything.” Liam moans, abandoning his nerves in favor of lust._

_“Do you want to fuck me Liam Payne?” Zayn asks, pulling the bound boy’s chin up so their brown eyes meet. Liam gulps so Zayn repeats the question “I asked, do you want to fuck me? Well? It’s a simple enough question.”_

_Liam moans and says “Yes! Oh god yes Zayn. Don’t bother preparing me, I’m ready for you now. Just fuck me!”_

_“Alright Li. Settle down. You’ll get what you want now.” Zayn says, smiling mischievously. He unstraddles his boyfriend, and smirks at the way Liam whines at the loss of warmth. Zayn pours a generous amount of lube onto his hand and reaches down to grab ahold of Liam’s member. He strokes a few times, getting Liam all worked up._

_He gets back on the bed, turning to face away from Liam and bends over so his ass is in the air and the side of his face is buried in the mattress. Liam starts to say something but quickly stops as Zayn snakes his hand through his spread legs and places a finger on his hole, rubbing slow circles on his entrance. “Is this what you want Liam?”_

_Liam gasps and struggles against his restraints. He doesn’t speak so much as croak out a strangled “Yes.”_

_Zayn smiles and slips his middle finger in. He’s never done this to himself before and is surprised by how warm and tight he is. He moans loudly, not so much from the sensation, but to get a rise out of Liam. Judging by the sounds coming from behind him it’s working, and working well._

_He slides another finger in and moans louder. His fingers are working away, pumping back and forth, when he suddenly hits his sweet spot. He moans loudly and genuinely and Liam cries out, driven wild with lust. Zayn works his fingers for another minute or so and then pulls them out. He wipes them off on the sheets, not minding the call he’ll have to make to housekeeping afterwards to get the lube off of them._

_He turns around and grabs a condom off the bed side table. He rips the packaging open with his teeth and pulls out the rubber. He pulls Liam’s cock, swollen even more than usual with excitement, and rolls the condom quickly down his shaft. Liam moans and bucks in his hands and Zayn rubs the tightly bound cock with as much lube as he can. He straddles Liam’s thighs, his legs nestled underneath himself, and lines his hole up with Liam. He swallows deeply and then pushes down. Liam’s head pushes into him and he’s afraid this will be too much for him to take. It’s literally painfully obvious now two fingers were not enough._

_He sucks in air through clenched teeth and uses his will power to drive his hips down a few inches further. He gasps at how full his body feels, near to bursting, and he hasn’t completely sheathed the moaning boy inside him. “Zayn, Zayn it’s okay. Thank you for trying but it’s okay. Just pull off” Liam says, his face is soft and caring, so like him, but his eyes are filled with disappointment_

_“Hush now.” Zayn says, and he pushes his hips down with all his might, nearly crying at how much his body stretches when he pushes to the hilt. His eyes sting with the beginnings of tears, but he wipes them away and stays as still as he can, trying to get himself to stretch around the furiously twitching cock inside him. Liam is trying to pull out of him, but the sitting position he’s in doesn’t give him any leverage. After one particularly valiant attempt to separate their bodies Liam hit’s Zayn’s spot and Zayn moans unabashedly._

_“Oh god Li!” Zayn moans. He pushes his hips back, the pain starting to dull in favor of pleasure. Shivers rock his body as he pushes his prostate against Liam’s throbbing dick over and over. Liam stops trying to pull out of Zayn and instead starts thrusting in time with Zayn’s hips. He has almost no ability to move but that doesn’t matter anymore._

_Zayn grabs Liam’s hair and pulls his head back “Look at me Liam.” Liam moans and tries to kiss Zayn’s lips. The grip Zayn has on his hair prevents him from moving though. He looks into Zayn’s eyes and Zayn asks “Is this what you wanted Liam? Did you want to be inside me? Did you want to feel me wrapped around you? Did you want to fuck me?” His hips have stopped moving and they’re now trapping Liam down to the bed._

_“Yes! Oh god yes Zayn! Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Liam whines. His face is desperate and Zayn decides to take mercy. He leans back and uses one hand to brace himself with Liam’s shoulder. The other grabs his own erection, which is painfully hard and leaking heavily. His hand is dry but he doesn’t give a damn and drives his hips down harder and faster, almost impaling himself onto Liam. Liam starts breathing faster and faster and Zayn knows he’s close. He leans in and whispers “Cum for me Liam.” He slows the pace on his own hips or member._

_Within seconds Liam lets out a strangled moan and his body jerks wildly against his restraints. Zayn is coming within seconds, still driving onto Liam, milking them both through their orgasms. “Fuck Li, why didn’t you ask sooner? That was- That was amazing. Did- um did you like it?” Zayn asks, he’s nervous he didn’t do well and that Liam didn’t like it as much as he appeared to._

_“Zayn, that- That was so much better than I ever imagined. Are you sure you liked it? Because if you didn’t we don’t have to do it anymore.” Liam says. He looks embarrassed._

_“Liam, we could do that exclusively for the rest of time. We could do that until we can’t breathe anymore. We could quit our jobs, board up the hotel room, and do that until we die of dehydration because all the fluid leaves our bodies in the form of sweat and jizz. As long as you’re happy, then so am I. I love you.” It’s the first time Zayn or Liam have said it to each other and Liam absolutely beams._

_Zayn only realizes he’s said it when Liam says “I love you too. Oh god I love you so much Zayn.”_

_“You do? You mean it?” Zayn asks. His eyes are brimming with tears and he laughs when Liam nods furiously._

_“Yes. Zayn I’ve loved you since that first night when Louis and Harry caught us snogging at the bungalow.” Liam answers. His voice is shaky but he’s so happy he can’t keep the smile off his face. Zayn grabs his boyfriends face and hisses him until they can’t breathe anymore._

_“Then don’t lie to me anymore. If you want something from me then ask. Please?” Zayn asks, and Liam smiles sweetly and nods in agreement._

_Zayn winces as he moves to pull off of Liam and is astounded by the fact that after two rounds Liam is still hard. “No offense Li, I really do love you, but I’m a little sore to go for that again just yet. I like your spirit though.” he says._

_Liam laughs and wiggles his hips, still inside his beautiful boyfriend. Zayn lets out a noise somewhere between a moan and a grunt. “Well if you insist.” Zayn says. They make love two more times that night and every time is amazing._

_It’s amazing what three little words can do. Zayn’s sure this feeling will never fade._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write, but I was having trouble figuring out how to elongate the trip for another chapter. I've left a survey question at the bottom for people to answer about a possible bonus chapter.

“Zayn is there even a point to this story or are you trying to have a bottom bonding moment? Because you would be sorely disappointed.” Niall sounds unhappy but he looks flushed. Whether that’s because he’s embarrassed by what he’s just said or because he got a bit too into the story for a few minutes.

“Wait really? I totally owe Lou twenty quid.” Zayn says with his mouth wide open. Niall hits him in the shoulder and starts to storm off before Zayn continues “The point Niall, is that even the bravest man I know has trouble asking for things that he wants. Sex already makes a person vulnerable. Asking for something extra, something that the other person may find disgusting or judge us for, it’s hard. Nobody likes to be rejected, especially for their inner most desires.”

“So Haz is just afraid I’ll reject him?” Niall asks quietly.

“Nialler you are the most agreeable person I know. It’s how Louis always gets away with the shite you two pull. But you said yourself that you aren’t all that adventurous sexually. I think Haz is afraid that you’ll agree to do something you felt uncomfortable about and secretly hate it.” Zayn says in that voice he uses when any of the other boys come to him for advice.

“I’d tell him if I felt uncomfortable with something though.” Niall says earnestly.

“Louis ordered your eggs extra runny for two weeks straight because we all know you hate it. Every day Nialler, every day you ate them with a smile on your face. Haz finally took him into a room and yelled at him for twenty minutes.” Zayn responds equally as earnest.

“Lou was just having a bit of fun. It wasn’t worth starting a fight over.” Niall says blushing.

“He wasn’t having a bit of fun Niall. He was being mean to you because he knew you wouldn’t say anything about it. And before you accuse me of something else today, I am not calling you a coward. I’m saying you keep a lot inside to keep up your happy demeanor. I think Haz is afraid that you won’t tell him if you didn’t like something if it made him happy, and that it would hurt your relationship.” Zayn says. This is a gamble of epic proportions. Niall will either listen to what he’s saying, or laugh it off and things will turn out badly.

“So- so what should I do then?” Niall asks. His voice is barely above a squeak.

“Assert yourself. You’ve got a big personality Nialler and that’s one of the things Haz likes about you. You tell jokes and laugh at them, you lighten the mood when Lou and I have a row, but you rarely tell anyone what you actually feel about anything. We’ve been in a group for over a year but I still feel like I never really know what’s going on in your mind. I think Haz might feel the same way. For fuck’s sake look how long it took the two of you to get together even though you liked each other as long as Liam and I have... had.” Zayn says, his voice changing from confident to melancholy.

“Have Zayn, have. This is a hiccup and we all know it. You and Leemo are meant to be mate.” Niall says, forgetting his own problems for those of the broken boy in front of him. His friend needs his help more than he needs his friend’s.

“Niall please, he wants things to be over. He isn’t coming back.” Zayn says, tears welling up in his soft caramel eyes. Niall’s hand moves so fast Zayn doesn’t even see it until after his cheek starts to sting.

“Stop it ya knob! Leemo said he doesn’t think ya love him right? So fight for him instead of destroying your entire public image by cryin, surrounded by dildos and fuzzy handcuffs. I may not have known you that long, but I do know that you’ll hate yourself in two weeks, after you and Liam have gotten back together like we all know is going to happen, for breaking down like this in front of me.” Niall’s bright eyes have taken on a stormy quality and his voice is stern. Nothing about him is cute right now. Zayn is a little turned on.

“Close your mouth, ya daft twat. And don’t you get any ideas runnin through tha head o yours. I prefer men who are my boyfriend. It’s a quirky little thing about me.” Niall says firmly. Zayn is a little disappointed, but only a little.

“Niall?” Zayn says cautiously.

“What?” Niall responds, eyes crackling with confidence.

“Less assertive please. At least with me. Harry might actually like that. He looks the type, don’t he?” Zayn says quietly.

“Was it the slap? I thought as soon as I did it that it might have been too much.” Niall asks, all the ego blown out of him, as if from a stiff breeze.

“It was that, and how you kept calling me names. It felt a little mean.” Zayn is trying to hold back a laugh because he’s just taking the piss out of Niall at this point.

“Well that smile on your face deserves it ya git. Let’s ring these up and get out of here.” Niall says with a smile.

“Don’t you think you should try those on to make sure they fit properly? Saggy undies aren’t sexy at all.” Zayn asks.

“I um- can I? Do they let you do that?” Niall asks blushing?

“Yeah, there’s a room in the back. Let’s go check those out.” Zayn says, turning towards the back of the store.

“I can go by myself, thank you very much. Don’t make me tell Liam you were trying to sneak a peek at me undies Malik.” Before the words are out of Niall’s mouth he regrets them. Zayn’s face falls again and Niall’s heart breaks. “Z I didn’t mean-”

“I know what you meant Niall. It was funny, just bad timing. Don’t worry about it.” Zayn says, he has an easy smile on, it’s genuine but not very big. They walk to the back of the store, Zayn leading Niall because they have to walk through the toy section and Niall is too embarrassed to lift his eyes up from his feet. Zayn smiles at how cute Niall’s innocence is.

“We’re here babes, go try on your boyfriend seducers.” Zayn laughs.

“Don’t call me babes. That’s what Haz and I call each other.” Niall says.

“I know. It’s so sweet it’s sickening. Now go try on the undies or I’ll strip you down and do it myself.” Zayn retorts.

“Fine, I’m going. No peeking Malik. I might ask you if I need help deciding or not but do not come in otherwise.” Niall says blushing while he enters the small changing room.

“Call for me, I’ll be browsing around while you’re trying to fit that stripper pole between your legs into a jock strap. You did pick up the baseball cup ones right?” Zayn asks, pooping his head in before the door closes.  
“Zayn Malik if you don’t get out of here right now I will behead you like I’m Henry the Eighth.” Niall shouts at him. His face is red and Zayn isn’t sure if it’s from anger or embarrassment.

“Does that mean you want to make me your wife?” Zayn asks cheekily as he ducks out before Niall can slam the door and crush his neck. He escapes just in the nick of time. Zayn can hear Niall mumbling in the room and he smiles. He’s given the blond lad a hard time today, but this trip was exactly what he needed to keep his mind off his pending break up.

He’s walking through the toy section when he spies a very familiar clear glass object.

 

_“It’s got two sides you see? One for each of us. And the glass makes it easier to clean than the rubber ones we have.” Zayn says, trying to convince his curly haired boyfriend of the benefits of his new toy._

_“But it’s glass!” Liam cries. “I really don’t want to see the headline when that thing breaks off inside us.”_

_Zayn smacks the dildo on the table showing Liam how sturdy it is. There’s a small dent in the side of the table but no scratch on Zayn’s prize. “The thing is reinforced Li. I’m pretty sure you could crack a skull with this.” He says, smiling at the horrified look on Liam’s face. He knew it would be difficult getting Liam to agree to this, but he loves a challenge._

_“Z, I’m not even sure what the logistics of this kind of thing would be. How would the two of us even- I mean- How do we-” Liam stutters._

_“Well there’s something else I wanted to talk to you about. It wouldn’t be the two of us.” Zayn says, trying not to give the wrong impression. It fails spectacularly._

_“What do you mean? You want to use this with someone else? What are you saying?” Liam asks. He never hears the door open._

_“He means that he’s going to use it with me!” Louis screams right in Liam’s ear. Liam leaps forward, crashing into Zayn and throwing them both sideways off the bed. The dildo flies through the air, and somehow lands in Louis’ outstretched hand. “We picked it out for this exact purpose Leemo.”_

_“Louis?” Liam asks, lifting himself off of Zayn and backing himself into the corner of the room. He shrinks in on himself and asks “You want to have sex with Louis instead of me?”_

_“No!” Zayn shouts, furious with Louis for not waiting until Zayn had outlined the idea like they had planned. Of course this wouldn’t go smoothly. “I want to have sex with you Liam.”_

_“He just wants me to come along for the ride once.” Louis interjects, twirling the glass toy in his hand until it flies out of his hand and smacks him square in the temple._

_“That’s what you get you arse!” Zayn says, snatching it off the floor where it landed. “Babe this isn’t the way I wanted this to go. I wanted to talk to you about it first. Lou suggested it and I thought we might give it a try, but only if you wanted to. If you don’t want to do this I completely understand.”_

_“I- What- How am I supposed to react to this Zayn? I’d be lying if I said I never thought about it, but with Louis? Have you two even thought about the long term consequences of this?” Liam asks, his responsible side is showing._

_“Consequences of what Dad? I just wanna get my rocks off with someone other than myself for once and Haz told me if I ever asked again he’d beat me until I’m purple all over my body. Unfortunately I’m turning blue instead.” Louis says, his eyes are pleading but his smile is playful._

_“Louis this could only be a one time thing. And that’s IF I even decide to go through with it. The group already has enough tension going on all the ti- Wait you asked Harry if you, Niall, and he could have a threesome?” Liam asks incredulously._

_“Course not!” Louis snorts derisively. “I asked if he’d fuck me alone. I don’t want anything to do with the leprechaun. The whole innocence act isn’t sexy at all.”_

_“You never told me that!” Zayn shouts, beating him on the shoulders and back as he scrambles for cover._

_“Well I wonder why not Mr. Aggressive!” Louis cries, tearing the toy from Zayn’s hand on a downswing._

_“Zayn stop beating Louis. Louis go. I need to talk with Zayn, to see if I’m even okay with the possibility of this happening.” Liam says flatly. There is no room for debate. Louis flees without so much as a word, dropping the dildo where he stands. The door closes with a click and the sound echoes through the noiseless room like a gunshot._

_“I’m sorry Liam. I never should have considered asking you this.” Zayn says. His eyes are turned downward, but Liam can see they’re riddled with shame and his heart throbs._

_“Is this something you want Zayn? Do you want to have sex with Louis?” Liam asks calmly. His voice is soft and Zayn is surprised. His brown eyes flick to Liam and then back to his feet._

_“Would you be upset if I said yes?” Zayn’s voice breaks when he asks the question and so does Liam’s heart. Not because of what he asked, but because he was honestly afraid to ask it._

_“No. I’m kind of upset that you talked to Louis about it before you asked me, but I’m going to take a stab in the dark and guess that Louis was the one to bring it up?” It’s a question Liam knows the answer to before he asks it, but he needs confirmation before he can go forward._

_“Of course he was. Actually he’s been pestering me about it since the night on the bus. He thought we may be- how did he put it? ‘Kinky as all hell’ and ‘please please for the love of God please?’” Zayn says._

_“And you didn’t think it prudent to talk with me before tonight about this?” Liam asks, stepping forward. His voice hasn’t changed a decibel since Louis left and Zayn doesn’t know what that means._

_“Honestly, I thought it would be best if I buttered you up first and introduced you to the idea slowly. That’s why I did that thing yesterday in the hotel gym while you were working out.” Zayn says. Liam flushes at the memory of Zayn, coming in to the windowless room and locking the door, and stripping for Liam. He removed one article of clothing for every set that Liam finished until finally he rode Liam right there on the bench press._

_“I didn’t even know he had gotten the room conjoining us until he flew through the door.” Zayn says, bringing Liam back from the memory. “I thought that if we tried enough things first, you might be open to having a third once.”_

_Everything he’s said has made perfect sense, and yet Liam still can’t wrap his mind around it. “Once. So this is purely a one time thing then?” he asks calmly._

_“Definitely. Louis gets something in his arse other than his own finger and we have an exciting memory to regale our grandchildren with.” Zayn says, trying desperately to lighten the air around them._

_Liam blushes furiously “You want kids with me?”_

_Zayn flushes too and says “I don’t really think that was the point of this conversation. But I do, yes. A herd of them actu-”_

_“Lets do it.” Liam interrupts, closing his hands around Zayn’s._

_“Just like that?” Zayn asks confused._

_“Just like that. I thought you wanted to have sex with Lou because you were bored. I was afraid you were bored of me and us and our relationship, but I doubt that’s the case if you want to raise a, what was the term you used? ‘A herd’ of children? If you want to try something then I’ll do it. I’d do anything for you Zayn Javaad Malik. Anything, so long as you love me.” Liam beams._

_“Should I go get Louis?” Zayn asks._

_“Not yet. Let him stew for a bit.” Liam laughs._

_Zayn is delighted. This feeling he has in his chest could never possibly end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter managed to be devoid of any smut but I'm leaving it up to you guys, if you want to read about the Zayn/Liam/Louis threesome leave a comment and I'll write it as a bonus chapter to accompany this story. I'd love to write it, but I'm not sure if anyone is interested in actually reading it, and it's not really crucial to the story right now I guess, so let me know if you all want it as a bonus chapter.
> 
> Up next is some sexually tense Ziall and then finally NARRY!!!!!! I swear this started as a Narry fic with side Ziam. But somewhere along the way things took a hard right and I can't seem to get back on the path of perfection that is Narry.


	6. Chapter 6

“Zayn!” Niall’s voice pulls Zayn out of his own thoughts. He sounds desperate and Zayn rushes to the dressing room door.

“What’s wrong mate?” Zayn asks.

“I can’t tell if this is fitting right.” Niall whispers as he opens the door. He’s standing there in nothing but a jock strap and a very bright blush. “It’s really tight- ya know- there. It’s weird because it looks like it’s got this pouch in front but it’s tight.”

Zayn sighs and steps into the dressing room, closing the door behind him. Niall blushes and backs up, nearly jumping out of his skin when his bare bum touches the cold mirror. Zayn closes the small distance between Niall and himself, squats, and pulls Niall’s jock strap down and inside out.

“Zayn ! What the bloody hell are you doing?” Niall screams. He tries to cover himself but Zayn’s eyes aren’t on Niall’s member. Zayn laughs and Niall’s face inflames.

“Niall love, there is a pouch. You just have to tuck yourself into it-” Zayn says, standing up and pulling up the jock with him. He bats Niall’s hands away and grabs his semi. He pushes Niall’s cock into the pouch, never breaking eye contact with Niall. Niall gasps and Zayn leans in closer and says “Like this.” He grabs Niall by the scruff of his neck and kisses him roughly. His hand is still around Niall’s cock and it excites him when he feels it give a twitch.

Niall shoves him back so hard he falls on the bench and growls out “Zayn Malik, if you ever try anything like this again I will throw you off stage into a crowd of screaming girls who will rip you to shreds. Don’t you ever kiss me again.”

Zayn is stunned, not by the fury his small friend is emitting, but by his own actions. He doesn’t even know where that kiss came from. “Oh god Nialler I’m so sorry. I don’t even- I don’t know-” he stutters.

“You’re upset. I understand that. I’m madder than I’ve ever been, but I understand. Liam left you vulnerable and that’s not something you handle well. Nothing is certain for you right now, but I still consider that cheating on both ends and I really don’t need to add any more Hail Mary’s to my nightly prayer routine. Harry might kill you when I tell him anyways.” Niall says furiously.

“Please don’t tell him about this Ni. Please, nobody can know.” Zayn begs. “Liam will never take me back if he finds out about this.” The last sentence is filled with so much emotion his voice cracks.

“Fine. But I swear if you ever try anything like this again I will tell every one of the other boys. Louis will never let you live this down.” Niall whispers.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Zayn breathes out.

“What do you mean?” Niall asks confused.

“Don’t worry about it. Just thank you so much. I’ll pay for your slut clothes.” Zayn says quickly. Niall just glares.

“And lunch.” Zayn finishes.

Niall smiles and nods. “Alright. Now I realize this is incredibly inappropriate after what just happened but I have to ask anyways.” Niall says, turning around. “How does me arse look in these? I think it looks a little flat, but I can’t see it that well.”

“Absolutely fuckable Nialler. Harry will be thrilled.” Zayn says with a smile.

“Get out of here you twat!” Niall hisses.

Zayn laughs and slips out the door. A security guard is standing directly outside the door and Zayn sighs. He pulls out his wallet and hands over a hundred quid. The guard nods and walks away smiling. If that’s all this mistake will cost him then it’s worth it.

 

“When I said I’d pay for lunch I meant for you Nialler. Not for you and the rest of Ireland’s population.” Zayn says. His exasperation is evident but Niall ignores it.

“You’re lucky I chose a bistro and not somewhere expensive after what you did Zayn. Besides, four sandwiches and soup is me going easy on you. Being nervous makes me hungry and that shop had me starving.”

“Leave it to you to be a pop star with a sex complex.” Zayn mutters.

“Catholic.” is all Niall says before he puts half a croque monsieur in his mouth.

“Muslim. What’s your point?” Zayn responds with a raised eyebrow.

“Guilt is inherent in my genes. You wouldn’t understand.” Niall says after he swallows.

Zayn smiles smugly and says “That doesn’t stop you from shagging Harry every night. I still can’t believe you’re a top. That means that loud-”

“Sod off Zayn.” Niall interrupts. “And it’s a bloody nightmare sometimes. I’m afraid he’s gonna shatter the windows one day. But it’s bloody hot in a way I can’t describe.” He admits shyly. Zayn smiles because it’s the first time Niall has opened up at all about his very private sex life with Harry. He’s glad he didn’t do anything stupider and ruin everything for all four boys involved.

“You could always use a gag.” Zayn says with a smirk.

“And you could always use a smack in the face.” Niall responds, throwing some lettuce at Zayn.

“Well it’s either that or let him keep doing it. I say let him moan. Sometimes it kick starts things for us. Liam thinks it’s hot too.” Zayn says, trying to get a rise out of Niall.

“Glad I could help.” Niall says before he sticks his tongue out.

“So am I. In fact, last week on the bus in Brussels-” Zayn starts.

“Don’t talk to me about Brussels. I actually shoved my dick in his mouth at one point just so he’d quiet down. It didn’t work that well.” Niall says grumpily.

“Funny, Liam did the same thing to me once Louis got off the bus.” Zayn says back cheekily.

“I know. That’s why we stayed in the back instead of coming out to the couch. You’re pretty loud yourself.” Niall responds.

“And that’s with a dick in my mouth.” Zayn jokes. They both laugh and all the tension vanishes. The air is clear and Zayn feels cautiously content.

He must have grown quiet though, because Niall says “He’s coming back to you Zayn. Liam will always choose you. He’s gone for you mate. I’ll give you twenty quid if he’s not back with you by tonight with roses and apologies.”

“I can’t tell if I should take that bet. Winning wouldn’t exactly be the better option here.” Zayn says lowly.

“Damn. I didn’t mean it to sound like that. I’m sorry Zayn.” Niall apologizes. It’s less sincere and more hilarious because his cheeks are full of sandwich. Zayn laughs deeply and Niall just stares with a confused look, made all the more entertaining by his mouth hanging open and full of food. Zayn laughs louder and Niall just drops his sandwich and swallows. “I do not understand you at all. I am so glad you aren’t the one I had the crush on, because you’re weird.”

“I’m glad you needed me today. I’m glad it was you I got to go through this with, because Louis and Harry don’t make me laugh like that. Harry would have been a mother hen and Louis would have tried to shag me in a broom closet.” Zayn tells him.

“He needs a shag bad. We’ve got to find him a man.” Niall laughs.

“That could get... complicated.” Zayn chooses his words carefully.

“I suppose. I asked Josh, but he wasn’t interested.” Niall tells Zayn quietly.

“You asked Josh?” Zayn asks. He’s dumbfounded that Niall would be so bold.

“Yeah. Louis keeps hanging on Haz all the time, and I told Josh that Louis needs to be impaled one way or another.” Niall says bluntly.

“Well when everything with Liam dies down I’ll talk to him and see what we can do on that score. You just focus on Haz. Let Liam and I focus on what Louis needs.” Zayn wants to move the focus from this area to anywhere besides their cinnamon haired friend. Too much could come out that Niall can’t know.

“Anything to get him to stop trying to get in Harry’s pants. If you can do something about it, then by all means, please do. Pretty soon I’m going to have to ‘accidentally’ push him down a flight of stairs if he doesn’t stop flirting with my boyfriend.” Niall says, his voice is calm but his eyes say he’s serious.

“Well we can’t let the sweet one become a murderer now can we? The tabloids would run with that for years.” Zayn laughs.

“And they’d never let me top in prison.” Niall says back with a smile. “I’m too cute.”

“Not after today. Henceforth you shall be known as the sexy one with a fleshy beer can attached to his pelvis.” Zayn says with a wink.

“If you don’t shut yer trap you’ll join Louis at the bottom of that staircase.” Niall growls out. It’s supposed to be scary, Zayn knows it is, but it just reminds the dark boy of a fussy little corgi. Zayn thinks to himself that Niall would fit right in with the Queen’s collection.

“You’re such a prude.” Zayn laughs. “No ball gags, no mentioning your third leg, what’s next? No light choking?”

There is nothing light about the choking Niall does on his soft drink. His blue eyes bulge and Zayn gets covered in a fine mist of coca cola. Zayn can’t bring himself to laugh, only to thank Allah that he asked the security team to keep the paps away. He really doesn’t need any pictures looking like this.

He runs a napkin through his hair while Niall regains the ability to breathe. His sputtering gasps are loud, but Zayn is used to it, Niall chokes on something every few meals it seems.

“Thanks for the help and concern you arse!” Niall says. His voice is strained, his throat feels raw from the ice chips.

“You didn’t need any help Niall, it was coke, not stew. You could hardly drown in the middle of a restaurant. Besides if you weren’t such a prude, you wouldn’t have choked on that. You basically proved my point by accidentally attempting suicide by soft drink.” Zayn’s tone is pointed and smug. The worst part is that Niall knows that it’s true. He’s more vanilla than ice cream.

Niall blushes and averts his eyes from the dark boy with the easy friendly smile. “I’m trying to get there Zayn. It’s hard for me. Up until a year ago I thought I’d end up with some bird and live a lie my whole life. To me, just being with a bloke feels kinky enough.”

“I know Nialler. I just tease ya because in a few years when you look back you’ll be embarrassed and tell me I was right. I’m preemptively planning smug responses.” His surprisingly bright lips spread further in anticipation of Niall’s laugh. It’s one of Zayn’s favorite sounds. It’s so genuine, as is everything about Niall. That’s probably what caused Zayn’s lapse of judgment earlier. He knows deep down that his incorruptible friend could never do that to Harry or to Zayn himself. His heart is too big to let Zayn make that kind of mistake.

Niall laughs, deep snorts punctuating every few chortles. He’s got croque monsieur stuck in his braces and his long fingers have managed to tangle themselves up in each other around the cup his french onion soup. His roots are just beginning to peek out under the bright blonde Niall uses to feel more attractive.

The poor boy has changed just about every aspect of himself in the last year to feel more attractive. His hair is shorter and brighter than it was before X-Factor and, even though he thinks only Harry has any idea, Zayn knows that he cries every time his orthodontist tightens his braces. It isn’t vanity that drives him to such acts, in fact it’s insecurity behind the wheel.

“You would. Well just so I don’t have to see that smug look on yer face any more than I need ta, I’ll just say it now. Yer right. I need to let go a bit, which is what today was supposed to help with until you and Liam derailed.” Niall has a soft tone to his voice. He knows that he sounds accusatory, no matter how kindly he means it. “Not that I’m complainin bout helpin ya, but it did kind of shift the focus.”

“I know Niall, and I’m sorry to steal your thunder. This really wasn’t how I planned on the day going either. From now on we won’t talk about Liam or our row, alright? From here on out the focus is going to be on teaching you to be sexy.” Zayn says.

“Alright.” Niall says quietly. “What um- What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothin Nialler. You’re quite a fit lad, and I have a feeling you’ll be a spectacular specimen of man in a couple years.” Zayn’s attempts to soothe the poor boy are less than helpful.

“I don’t have a couple of years Zayn! I’m afraid Harry’s losing interest now. I need to know what I can do now to stop being cute. Cute is bullshit!” Niall’s tone leaves no wiggle room. Zayn has to be direct.

“Fine. I tried to be nice about this. You have to swear to remember that.” Zayn says. Niall nods cautiously. His eyes are wide and wet with trepidation. “First off, your wardrobe.”

“What’s wrong with me clothes? I like them.” Niall says. The offense is the first of many Zayn will have to make in order to take his friend from boy to man.

“They’re fine Niall, for hanging out with mates. However they’re a bit plain for seducing a literal sex symbol like your boyfriend. You wear loose t-shirts and jeans with enough room in the crotch that you could smuggle a puppy. They’re comfortable and fun, but sexy? No.” Zayn feels guilty as Niall starts eyeing his clothes.

“Okay. Okay I can see it. What else?” his voice is strong, but Zayn can tell his friend his hurt by his words.

“The jokes.” Zayn says. He hates this one even more than his prior criticism.

“You don’t like my jokes?” the blond boy looks as if he’s been shot.

Zayn moves to comfort his small friend“I love your jokes Nialler. I think you’re the funniest person I’ve ever met. Harry does too. He told me so when he told me about his crush on you. I just think you should flirt a little sometimes. You have more to you than humour. Show it occasionally. Just sit on Harry’s lap, wrap your arms around his neck, and whisper the dirtiest thing you can manage in his ear.”

Zayn remembers the first time Liam did that to him. It drove him wild. It was just before a meet and greet and Zayn had to pretend like the sweetest man he knew, who was seated right next to him, hadn’t said _‘Fill me up, daddy, fuck my tight arse! Make me scream with that big dick of yours!’_   out of nowhere. Zayn spent the remainder of the event combating an erection and the urge to look at Liam. That night was legendary.

“Like what?” Niall squeaks out the words. His blush has inflamed his chest and he’s tugging unconsciously at his collar to cool himself.

“Like ‘Tonight I’m going to ride you so hard you won’t sit for a month.’ or ‘How would you like me to suck you right here right now?’ Say something that would make him blush like you are right now. Say something that’ll have you running off to the priest for confession before it’s out of your mouth, but stop feeling guilty about it. That’s number three by the way. Stop. Feeling. Guilty.” Each of the last three words is punctuated with a glare that grows more intense.

“But-”

“No buts Nialler. You have to decide what’s more important to you, Harry or your Catholic guilt. Pick one and place that as the number one most important thing for you. Stop letting guilt eat you up for having a relationship and a sex life. Stop letting it hold you back. Stop letting it get between you and the man you love. And most importantly, stop letting it destroy your fantasies for fear of hell if you act on them.” Zayn has a small smile on his face, only the corners of his mouth slightly turned up, to try to soften the blow of his words.

“I know. I know I need to stop letting it destroy me inside. It’s just something me mum and me priest hammered into me.” His innocence is almost palpable.

“Well I damn well hope that neither of them pops into your head while you’re drilling Harry’s ass. That seems a bit unfair, both to Harry and to you.” Niall knows his dark haired friend is right. “There’s one more thing. Your hair.” Zayn winces as he says it, bracing for the inevitable shriek from his friend.

“That one is something I already figured out.” Niall says in a surprisingly calm manner. “I’m thinking of going short like you but up like Louis. Lou said she’d do it for me if I was ready to commit to it.”

“Sounds fantastic Nialler. I think that’s about it for my suggestions for now, but do you have anything specific you want to know about?” Zayn thinks he did a decently good job. He figured the small boy in front of him would be in tears by now, however he’s taken it surprisingly well.

A fiery blush lays waste to Niall’s cheeks. Red fingers race, spreading and widening to eclipse the ivory paleness in an all too familiar sensation. “Well I have been meanin’ to ask you somethin’.” Niall admits shyly. “What’s it- um- what’s it like when you and Li have Louis join? Don’t you get jealous?”

The world rushes past Zayn’s eyes, all a blur of light and sound. His head cracks on the floor with an echoing snap through the entire bistro. His chair is sprawled underneath him and the floor is cold as ice on his soft cheek. Niall is standing over him, his eyes are laced with overlapping streams of concern and amusement. “You know?” Zayn croaks out. He’s flabbergasted. They’d played their cards so close to the vest, or so they thought.

“I do now. I’m pretty sure Harry doesn’t have a clue, if you’re worried about that, but I’m not nearly so easy to fool. I heard you guys a few months ago. Louis is really loud. Besides, I saw him answer Liam’s door in a towel a few weeks ago. It was pretty obvious.”

Confusion drowns out Zayn’s pain. “Wait, what?”

“He answered Liam’s door in a towel. I think it was in Copenhagen, at that dinky little hotel. I was going to my room and room service was dropping off at Liam’s for you two. Or three I guess.” Niall says. His hand is outstretched to help his hand, but Zayn is too upset to take it. Finally a security guard hooks his hands under Zayn’s armpits and lifts him onto shaky feet.

“Niall, we didn’t have sex in Copenhagen. Saf was sick, so I skyped with her and my mum all night in my room. I only saw Louis at the concert.” Zayn’s voice is hollow with shock. A very small weight drops on his shoe, causing him to realize he’s drawing blood from his palm with his nails. The next few words require every ounce of strength he has in his body to ask. “Niall, is Liam cheating on me?”


End file.
